Homura Akemi
|-|Homura Akemi= |-|Devil Homura= Character Synopsis Homura Akemi is a main character in the main series, and the protagonist in Wraith Arc and Rebellion. In the main series, she travels through time repeatedly (Approaching 100 times actually) to help save Madoka Kaname from becoming a magical girl and the curses that come with it. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-A | 2-A Verse: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Name: Homura Akemi, Mortal World Witch, Nutcracker Witch Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Magical Girl, Witch, Devil Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Firearm and Missiles Mastery, Magic, Time Manipulation. Time Stop, Time Travel, Technological Manipulation, Immortality (Type 2 and 6 the latter should not come up in combat., Type 8 when inside her labyrinth on the labyrinth's existence), Forcefield Creation, Weapon Creation,Flight, Mind Manipulation and Magic Resistance, Preparation, Healing, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation Power Drain, Magic Sensor, Weapon Enhancement, BFR (Through sending people to her shield's Pocket Universe), Partial Acausality (Through contact with her shield), Energy Projection. Likely all previous abilities other than Time Manipulation, Time Stop, and Time Travel abilities, (Though in Wraith Arc, she does eventually regain them), Memory Manipulation, transformation, Familiar Summoning, Reality Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation | All Previous Abilities in addition to Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1, 3 & 4), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. As of being the concept of Evil, it is necessary a high level of Conceptual Manipulation or Law Manipulation to defeat her), Conceptual Manipulation (Created a new concept in the Puella Magi verse. Embodies the concept of Evil), Void Manipulation (Can exist in nonexistence), Soul Manipulation & Immunity to it Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level '''(She is stronger than Sayaka Miki and Kyoko Sakura; She fought against Mami Tomoe) | '''Multiverse Level+ (Possess the same God-Like power as Madoka, which was going to be used to completely erase the concept of Madoka thus resetting reality and resetting the multiverse) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Caught a bullet with a ribbon within a small time interval at Mach 619) | Omnipresent '(Became the concept of ''Evil ''through the whole Puella Magi verse) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Class | Multiversal+ '(Rewrote the laws of the Puella Magi verse, which was stated to contain infinite timelines both in Puella Magi Homura Tamura) 'Durability: At least Multi-Solar System Level with her forcefields (Was able to tank only one attack from Walpurgis Nacht before being broken. Was able to resist Madoka's arrows) | Multiverse Level+ (As of becoming a concept throught the Puella Magi verse, she is impossible to kill by normal means) Stamina: Very High, likely Limitless as a witch or in her Devil form Range: Planetary | Multiversal+ Intelligence: Very High (Has fought against enemies like Walpurgisnacht hundreds of time despite extremely inferior stats, fought against veterans like Mami Tomoe at one point), likely Low as a Homulily Pu (It is unknown whether or not this form is like the Rebellion witches), Nigh-Omniscient as Akuma Homura (Gained all of Goddess Madoka's powers, including the factors that made her nigh-omniscient) Weaknesses: Homura is protective of Madoka to a fault and is literally insane. Notable Feats: *Has survived encounters with Walpurgisnacht for a hundred of timelines. (Intelligence Feat) *Has gone up against significantly stronger enemies, one of which had prep against Homura's main abilities. (Intelligence Feat) *Caught a bullet mid-air with a ribbon directly after being shot in the head. (Precision Feat) Versions: Homura Akemi '''| '''Akuma Homura Other Attributes List of Equipment: Shield (storage and time jump device), pipe bombs, IMI Desert Eagle, FN Minimi, Beretta 92FS, Remington 870, Howa Type 89, M26 frag grenades, flashbang grenades, RPG-7, AT-4, C-4 explosives, Magical Bow, and a golf club Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Forcefield:' Encases Homura in a magical barrier, first seen in episode 1. *'Despair/Angel Wings:' Both shown in the final episode of the series, they grant the user flight. *'Witch's Kiss:' Corrupts the enemy into despair, also allows the user to control the enemy *'Tree of Life:' An attack used alongside Madoka in Rebellion, it is a more powerful form of Madoka's Rain of Hope attack. *'Clock up:' Manipulates time to make it appear as if Homura is faster than she looks. *'Clock down:' Slows down enemies using time manipulation by a lot. *'Pressure Point Strike:' Used originally on Sayaka to knock her out with one hit (Who has notably more durability than Homura has striking strength). Extra Info: *Homulilly (Pu) is from Madoka Magica Portable and can be regarded as secondary canon. The same can be said about her "ClockUp" and "ClockDown" abilities. *Unlike normal magicial girls, Homura uses amplified military weaponry instead of her own natural magic as a weapon, thus she is capable of Town level destruction despite having an Attack Stat of 0 (City Block Level) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Madoka Magica Category:Anime Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-Heros Category:Anti-Villian Category:Demons Category:Undead Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Female Characters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Magical Girls Category:Magic Users Category:Yandere Category:Monster Girls Category:Time Benders Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Time Traveler Category:Mind Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Memory Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:BFR Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:Creation Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Void Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Law Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Acausal Beings Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2